A história de Anne
by Mr. Winpple
Summary: Bem, nessa fic colocarei a história de Anne Winppleton.
1. O começo

**Sinopse: **Jornada de Anne Winppleton

**Autor:** Nicholas Flamel

**Gênero:** aventura/ação

**Spoilers:** sem spoilers, história apenas baseada na original.

**Observação:** Essa fic começa seis anos depois de Ash virar um treinador, mas isso não influenciará muito na história...

**Observação 2:** A maioria das cidades nessa fic são inventadas, não existem na história original.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de Pokémon é de meu pertence, estou os usando apenas para minha diversão (aliás, também não pretendo ganhar dinheiro em cima deles...).

**Capítulo 1 – **Um estranho pokémon

Eram 10 horas da manhã na cidade de Pallet, Anne abriu os olhos, o Sol batia em seus olhos não a deixando dormir mais. Lentamente ela desceu da cama, foi ao banheiro, abriu a torneira da pia, encheu as mãos de água e deixou-a escorrer pelo rosto.

Tirou as mãos do rosto e viu uma garota de 13 anos, cabelos ruivos e compridos, olhos azuis, e bem bonita, a encarando do espelho (era seu reflexo, óbvio...). Voltou ao seu quarto e começou a trocar de roupa.

-Anne – chamou uma voz atrás da porta – você já acordou?

-É claro – respondeu ela irritada – isso não é hora para estar dormindo, Dennis...

-É mesmo – falou ele – principalmente para alguém tão atrasado quanto você...

- "Atrasado" – pensou Anne – eu não estou atrasada para nada. A não ser...

-POR QUE NINGUÉM ME ACORDOU? – era óbvio. Como se esquecera? Era dia de novos treinadores receberem seus primeiros pokémons no laboratório do Professor Carvalho.

Já fazia seis anos que Anne esperava esse dia, desde que aquele garoto Ash, saíra para a sua jornada pokémon. Ela só teria que esperar três anos, mas o governo modificou a lei para treinamento de pokémons, aumentando a idade mínima para 13 anos (fato inventado), graças ao grande aumento da criminalidade.

No começo do ano houve, é claro, a distribuição de novos pokémons, mas não teve pokémons suficientes e Anne, que chegou com 2 horas de atraso, teve que esperar mais um mês. Agora fizeram um novo chamado e Anne novamente estava atrasada.

Anne entrou na sala correndo, pegou um sanduíche na mesa e corria para a porta.

-Aonde você vai com tanta pressa? – perguntou a mãe entrando na sala.

-No laboratório do professor, oras.

-Atrasada de novo? Mas parece que tem alguém te esperando aí fora.

-Me esperando? – Então abriu a porta e percebeu que estava com muito azar, quem estava ali era Alex.

-Bom dia, Anne – falou ele. Se existia alguém que ela não queria ver, mesmo que estivesse sendo atacada por uma manada de Tauros e precisasse de ajuda, era Alex. Alex sempre vivia atrás de Anne, dizendo que deveriam ficar juntos, deveriam namorar, deveriam se casar. Mas Anne detestava Alex porque ele não queria realmente ficar com ela, mas fazia isso como uma brincadeira sem graça.

-O que você faz aqui? – perguntou Anne

-Eu estava te esperando. – falou Alex como se quisesse ir até o laboratório com ela.

-Então continue esperando bem aí e não me enche! – respondeu Anne irritada, e saiu pisando forte.

-Anne, _meu amor_ – falou Alex a seguindo – porque o nervosismo?

-Porque você está perto de mim.

-Nossa, eu não esperava isso de você Anne. Eu pensei que gostasse de mim – falou Alex fingindo chorar.

-Quer parar de me encher! Já não basta eu estar atrasada...

-Não está tão atrasada assim. – falou Alex agora sério. – o professor saiu.

-O QUÊ?

-Isso mesmo, depois do primeiro que apareceu para pegar o pokémon, teve um chamado urgente e foi para Veridian...

-Então eu vou até lá, chamá-lo.

-Mas e se você encontrar um pokémon, não vai poder se defender...

-Bobagem – disse Anne entrando no mato alto – não vai aparecer nenhum pokémon...

-_marill?_ – Anne rapidamente olhou para trás, um pokémon estranho olhava para ela. Era azul e branco e tinha um formato oval (era um azumarill, pokémon que não deveria estar naquele continente...).

-Q-que pokémon é esse? – perguntou Anne – Alex, ele n-não está na l-lista de Kanto.

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ, ANNE? – Anne olhou, Carvalho vinha correndo. Chegou arfando e tentando dizer – sua...Louca, o que...Está fazendo...No mato...Alto.

-P-professor...

-Sem "mas" nem "menos", não deveria estar aqui no mato, é perigoso.

-Professor – adiantou-se Alex – olha para baixo...

Carvalho olhou e deu um pulo para trás, pisara em cima da cauda do estranho pokémon.

-Meu Deus... Que pokémon é esse, parece ser algum de Johto...

-Professor – falou Anne – não é melhor fazer algo, ele parece irritado. – realmente ele estava bastante irritado, pronto para dar um forte jato de água nele. O professor rapidamente pegou uma de suas pokébolas e jogou, um pidgeotto saiu dela. Azumarril acertou-o em cheio com jato d'água. Pidgeotto deu meia-volta e acertou Azumarril com uma bicada certeira, parou e, batendo as asas, fez um poderoso redemoinho que atirou Azumarril alguns metros.

-Ótimo, Pidgeotto. – falou Carvalho pegando uma pokébola vazia. Mas quando Azumarril viu a pokébola, levantou-se e saiu correndo.

-Que estranho – disse o professor retornando o Pidgeotto – normalmente eles não escapam, não sabem que vamos capturá-los. Mas... – de repente parou e gritou – ANNE! PORQUE VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ NA GRAMA? É PERIGOSO!

-AH! SIM! - Assustou-se Anne. Eles seguiram até o laboratório do professor, lá o professor seguiu até uma estranha máquina com uma plataforma redonda com três buracos.

-Então, vamos ver seus pokémons – disse ele apertando um botão, nesse instante surgiram três pokébolas dos buracos. – Anne primeiro, escolha a sua.

Anne foi até a máquina e pegou uma pokébola, meio trêmula.

-Muito bem, agora você Alex. Ótimo. Muito bem, que pokémon vocês pegaram?

Alex apertou o botão de sua bola, uma luz vermelha saiu da pokébola, tomando a forma de um dragãozinho, era um Charmander. Anne fez a mesma coisa, a luz vermelha foi tomando a forma de uma tartaruga, um Squirtle.

-Parece que você ficou novamente acima de mim – falou Alex à Anne já fora do laboratório. Além dos pokémons, Carvalho também dera pokéagendas e pokébolas vazias. –água tem vantagem sobre grama.

-Não precisa falar – disse Anne acariciando o Squirtle que estava em seu colo – eu sei sobre pokémons bem mais que você...

-Mesmo assim vamos seguir nossa jornada juntos, não é?

-O QUÊ! Claro que não!

-Oras, vamos. Com o tempo você vai gostar de mim e, juntos, vamos dar asas ao am... – nesse instante o Squirtle jogou um jato de água na cara de Alex.

-Haha! Acho que vou gostar desse pokémon.

-O quê! Você não gosta de mim e vai gostar dessa tartarug... – outro jato d'água.

-Vou pra casa arrumar minha mochila. Tchau, Alex.

-Eu te esper... – mais um jato d'água – deixa pra lá, esse Squirtle não gostou de mim.

Então Anne foi para casa com a impressão de que escolhera o pokémon certo.

-Vamos lá, Squirtle. – falou ela – amanhã começaremos nossa jornada.

Continua...

off POR FAVOR, COMENTEM/off


	2. Mario and Mew

**Sinopse: **Jornada de Anne Winppleton

**Autor:** Nicholas Flamel

**Gênero:** aventura/ação

**Spoilers:** sem spoilers, história apenas baseada na original.

**Observação:** Essa fic começa seis anos depois de Ash virar um treinador, mas isso não influenciará muito na história...

**Observação 2:** A maioria das cidades nessa fic são inventadas, não existem na história original.

**Disclaimer: **Nenhum dos personagens de Pokémon é de meu pertence, estou os usando apenas para minha diversão (aliás, também não pretendo ganhar dinheiro em cima deles...).

**Capítulo 2 – **Squirtle _x_ Mew _x_ Bulbasaur

Eram 10 horas da manhã na cidade de Pallet, Anne abriu os olhos, o Sol batia em seus olhos não a deixando dormir mais. Lentamente ela desceu da cama, foi ao banheiro, abriu a torneira da pia, encheu as mãos de água e deixou-a escorrer pelo rosto.

Tirou as mãos do rosto e viu uma garota de 13 anos, cabelos ruivos e compridos, olhos azuis, e bem bonita, a encarando do espelho (era seu reflexo, óbvio...). Voltou ao seu quarto e começou a trocar de roupa, parecia que nada tinha mudado em sua vida...

-SQUIR! – berrou uma voz estranha ao seu lado. Anne olhou, Squirtle que acabara de acordar provavelmente se assustou com o fato de ter uma garota semi-nua na sua frente.

-SQUIRTLE! – berrou Anne – SAIA AGORA! EU ESTOU ME TROCANDO!

Não foi preciso pedir duas vezes, Squirtle saiu em disparada do quarto. Anne, ainda furiosa, terminou de se trocar, pegou sua mochila e desceu as escadas. No dia anterior, Anne fora até o laboratório do Carvalho e ganhara seu primeiro pokémon, com certos três anos de atraso.

Na sala, sua mãe e seu irmão tomavam café, Squirtle comia sua ração com gosto, mas quando viu Anne, se encolheu de medo, contra a parede.

-Bom dia, Anne – disse sua mãe. Susan era uma ótima pessoa, bonita, simpática. Quando Dennis tinha acabado de nascer, seu marido partiu em uma viagem, mas nunca mais voltou. Todos diziam que ele fugira das responsabilidades de pai, inclusive seus filhos: a Anne e o Dennis; mesmo assim, ela parecia pronta para recebe-lo de braços abertos. – vai ir hoje?

-Sim, não vou ficar aqui para sempre – disse Anne entusiasmada – tomo café e vou embora. – Dali a 10 minutos ela e Squirtle já estavam saindo, deram tchau para a mãe e seguiram para o norte.

Anne pegou seu bloco de desenhos e seu lápis e ficou pronta para qualquer pokémon. O maior hobby de Anne era desenhar pokemons, qualquer pokemon que aparecesse ela desenhava (assim como ela fez com Squirtle e com o que lembrava daquele estranho pokemon e Charmander).

Eles andaram um bom tempo, e nada apareceu, aliás já andavam a três horas quando algo aconteceu: um pesado galho de árvore caiu e fez um galo na cabeça de Anne.

-Oras – falou ela – Será que todos os pokémons foram extint... – mas parou quando viu que Squirtle fazia sinal pedindo silêncio, ele tentava ouvir algo, Anne também tentou. Era algum pokemon dormindo. Seguiram silenciosamente até o local e, atrás de uma moita, viram algo praticamente impossível de ver: um Mew dormia flutuando a alguns metros deles. – U-um M-mew? O f-famoso Mew n-na minha f-frente?

Anne não pensou outra vez, pegou uma pokébola e jogou, pois oras era quase impossível um pokemon escapar de uma pokebola dormindo... a bola bateu em Mew e caiu no chão, "sugando" Mew para dentro, como de costume, a bola ficou se mexendo e de repente parou. Anne já ia comemorar quando a bola soltou um forte brilho e explodiu (não, não abriu, explodiu mesmo...).

Anne ficou olhando incrédula para o Mew que procurava quem jogou a pokebola, então ela retomou iniciativa e berrou:

-SQUIRTLE! ATAQUE CABEÇA DURA!

Squirtle rapidamente e, quando Mew viu, só teve tempo de formar um barreira. Quem visse de longe veria um jato azul e branco batendo com tudo em uma bola rosa. A força do ataque jogou o Mew e a barreira para trás, fazendo-o bater em uma árvore. Squirtle avançou de novo, Mew preparou um ataque, mas foi atingido por um cipó que veio, não se sabe donde. O culpado apareceu, um Bulbasaur e seu dono olhavam apreensivos para Mew.

-Um Mew – disse o garoto – que sorte, hein, Bulbasaur?

-Ei! – protestou Anne – eu vi esse Mew primeiro, vá procurar outro!

-Você acha mesmo que possa existir outro Mew? – disse o garoto com desdém

-Não importa! Esse Mew é meu!

-Que falta de educação. Vamos ensinar a ela e seu pokemon bons modos. – Bulbasaur concordou com a cabeça e jogou uma chuva de folhas afiadas em Squirtle, que entrou em seu casco. – agora com licença, tenho uma captura a faz... EI! VOLTE AQUI! – Mew já fugia voando, Bulbasaur jogou um cipó que prendeu ele pela perna, mas Squitle avançou e deu uma forte mordida no cipó, arrebentando-o. Depois usou o golpe "cabeça dura" para atingir Mew lá no alto, fazendo-o cair na terra.

Squirtle usou o jato d'água para acertar Mew, mas antes que conseguisse, Bulbasaur acertou folhas lâminas nele, que foi jogado longe. Depois, Bulbasaur mirou as folhas em Mew, que se protegeu com uma barreira, enquanto tentava fugir voando. Quando estava quase fora da mira de Bulbasaur, Mew apagou sua barreira e Squirtle, que surgiu não se sabe da onde, aproveitou para acertar Mew com o "cabeça dura", mas Bulbasaur impediu-o, segurando-o pelo pé com o seu cipó.

Rapidamente, usou o outro cipó para segurar Mew, mas, como o cipó tinha sido cortado por Squirtle, esse não alcançou, e Mew fugiu. Anne e o garoto se entreolharam.

-Muito bem, parabéns – ironizou Anne – agora graças a você, nenhum de nós dois conseguiu pegar o Mew.

-Como assim, "graças a você"? – defendeu-se o garoto – você que me inpediu de captura-lo.

-Eu te impedi? Você deixou ele fugir, impedindo que meu Squirtle o acertasse!

-Se o seu Squirtle não tivesse cortado o cipó do Bulbasaur, ele teria segurado Mew.

A discução continuou assim um bom tempo, Squirtle e Bulbasaur pareciam ter feito amizade, mas Anne e o garoto continuavam a discutir.

-Tá bom, chega – finalizou Anne – não adianta mais ficar discutindo. Se me dá licença, estou indo; para Veridian.

-Que coincidência – disse o garoto seguindo Anne – também vou para lá. Vai tentar entrar na liga?

-Claro, e pelo jeito, você também vai. – ela deu uma pausa e falou – por que caminho você vai?

-Pretendo seguir para norte depois de Cerulean. Se quiser ir comigo...

-O QUÊ! Por que eu iria com você?

-É meio perigoso seguir sozinho(a) pelo continente. Roubos, assaltos, ataques de pokémons selvagens, e...

-E..?

-Pelo jeito você não tem um mapa, como eu tenho.

-É, mas por que você quer ir comigo?

-Preciso treinar com alguém.

-Ah... – Anne estava um pouquinho nervosa com ele, que só queria um treinamento que seguisse ele, aonde ele fosse, mas só perguntou – mas eu não sei nem seu nome...

-Então, prazer – disse ele estendendo a mão – sou Mario Summer.

-Sou Anne Winpletton – disse Anne apertando a mão dele. Parece que tinha acabado de arranjar um companheiro...

off aí está o segundo capítulo, por favor, se alguém estiver lendo, COMENTEM /off


End file.
